Aprendiendo a amar
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Cocinar no siempre es algo sencillo.


_**Viñeta**_

 _ **Code Geass**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU / Comedia / Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer:**_ _este anime no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de diversión y sin causar mal._

 _._

 _ **Aprendiendo a amar.**_

 _ **. . .**_

— _Debe aprender a cocinar Shirley. No podrás ser buena esposa si no sabes cocinar._

 _._

— _La clave es un buen marido, que te tenga como una reina._

 _._

— _Ya tenemos un candidato para ti Shirley, así que no lo arruines._

 _._

Le repetían día y noche sus padres y sirvientes de mayor confianza, sabía que se lo decían por su bien, ya era toda una mujer enseñada y educada para ser buena esposa, pero lo que hacía caer todo eso era un detalle demasiado agresivo para ella: la cocina.

.

Era hermosa, paciente, optimista y muy animada. Varias veces había sido frecuentada por varones de buena reputación y un gran estatus social, lo que alegraba a las familias, pero a la hora de demostrar su talento en la cocina por petición de la madre de su "futuro" esposo, se retractaban.

.

Y ahí estaba, al pie de aquella escuela de cocina, se decidió a cambiar eso, lo haría, demostraría que podía con ello. Inscrita, paso a su salón donde había otras personas con las cuales no tardo en relacionarse, pero hubo alguien que no entro en su rango, quien al parecer fue inmune a su encanto de relación.

.

De cabello corto color marrón y orbes violetas, de gran estatura y silueta frágil; alzó la ceja al verlo con una chica de cabellos verdes largo y orbes dorados, ambos charlaban en bajo, riendo levemente la joven. Su profesora, una chica realmente atractiva, sonrojándose ante aquel pensamiento.

.

Aquella rubia de orbes azules como zafiros se había ganado a toda su clase con su modo juguetón de ser.

.

La primera lección, algo tan sencillo y lo arruinaba.

.

—En verdad eres mala –dijo un chico a su lado quien salió afectado por el mal movimiento de la chica.

.

—Lo siento –se disculpaba ayudándolo a limpiarse.

.

—No te preocupes –animo Milly, su maestra —todos vienen a aprender, no importa cuántas veces repitas el pasó, sé que lo lograras.

.

Una vez más. Dos, cinco, siete.

.

¿Por qué no podía romper decentemente un huevo y verterlo en el recipiente? Se regañaba uno y otra vez mientras los demás avanzaban, hasta que la primera clase había terminado.

.

—Muy bien, a lavar todo y nos vemos en la siguiente clase –despedía a los que terminaban y se retiraban, pero por otro lado, sonrío con un poco de tristeza al ver el rostro rojo de enojo y frustración al tener un "campo de guerra" en su espacio.

.

—Cariño –llamó con delicadeza posando una mano sobre el hombro de la otra —Sé que en la siguiente clase lo logaras. Ve a descansar.

.

Sentía las miradas de los que aún estaban en el aula como pequeñas cuchillas, siendo la burla. Dio un respingo al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, tomando sus manos las cuales eran guiadas por las ajenas, los dedos delgados y finos sobre las suyas tomaban el último huevo de su canasto, sobre el borde del refractario golpeo dos veces haciendo una abertura en este y finalizando con dejar caer su contenido dentro del recipiente.

.

Revolviéndolo de manera envolvente con los otros dos ingredientes heterogéneos que eran jamón y queso los cuales cortaron lentamente, ya habían puesto la sartén con aceite y vertieron la mezcla sazonándola con sal, pimienta y especias.

.

El corazón de Shirley latía como loco ante aquella cercanía que le impedida ver. Volteo el alimento y esperando unos minutos, sirvieron en un plato.

.

—Me gusta tu aroma –le susurró al oído haciéndola temblar. Se separó de manera lenta cubriéndole los ojos —mantén los ojos cerrados por unos minutos, por favor.

.

Asintió, lo menos que podía hacer por aquella persona era eso, pero otra parte de ella le insistía en dar un vistazo, pero no lo hizo.

.

—¡Felicidades mi niña! –felicitó su madre después de dos meses de clases en los cuales logro aprender a cocinar —es hora de que conozcas a tu candidato.

.

Sonrió feliz, pero aquella sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció. Si no hubiera sido por esa persona, si ese chico al final de cada clase se daba a la molestia de ayudarla, tal vez, nunca hubiera podido.

.

El día llegó, con un hermoso vestido del color de sus bellos orbes verdes. Ambas familias charlaban amenamente, la más pequeña de aquella numerosa familia era un encanto como la joven de cabello rosa.

.

Estaba nerviosa, el joven pretendiente aun no llegaba, recibiendo riñas por la mayoría de su familia. En el balcón, observaba como los tonos cálidos del atardecer se desvanecían ante los fríos azules de la noche.

.

—Cariño, te necesitamos en la cocina –llamó su madre.

.

Sus manos temblaron nerviosas, las piernas querían sacarla de ahí, estar lejos de la cocina aun si ya sabía, el tener a tanta gente que observaba cada movimiento la hacía temblar más.

.

—No seas tímida –animó Cornelia, una de los hermanos mayores del joven ausente.

.

Respiro profundo al tiempo en que su mirada se volvió firme comenzando su "examen". El último toque al platillo y sirvió, el tiempo y su alrededor le fueron ajenos dándose cuenta de que no había nadie en esta más que solo ella, o eso creía.

.

—"Cocinar es como enamorar a alguien" –escucho aquella voz que le era familiar, aquel tono inconfundible para ella que le susurraba cuando terminaban cada lección, que le pedía no verlo.

.

Los orbes violetas la veían con un brillo que le acelero el pulso, sonrío.


End file.
